The Queen and her King
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Collection of my bonkai drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

***Again, I don't own TVD. If I did I Bonnie would have had better plots and a dark season, as I think we all know* **

**Request from jacpin2002: the kids they ambushed me…**

Bonnie struggled to get all of the groceries inside of the house. She had four bags in her arms and somehow (she still didn't know how) managed to open and close the front door with one foot. It seems being a stay-at-home mom had upped her flexibility, she thought with a wry smile.

The house she shared with her husband and three children, all triplets was her Grams' old house. Since the kids were born they had done some renovating adding an additional nursery and a bathroom since Bonnie was not willing to share the privacy of her bathroom with three screaming kids. With two boys, and a little girl, all of whom had inherited their father's penchant for trouble, she barely got any peace or quiet as it was.

Speaking of quiet, the house was way too quiet. Around here, that could only mean one thing. The kids were doing something they shouldn't.

"Kai?" she called out. "Kids? Anyone?"

Weird.

She put the groceries down in the kitchen and went to search the house. She checked the children's room first. It had changed a lot. In place of three identical cribs there were now three beds. The room was a complete mess. There were toys everywhere.

So Kai hadn't made them clean their room like she had asked them too. She sighed in frustration.

"Kai?" she called out more frustrated now. "Where is everyone?"

She checked the living room, empty. The kid's bathroom, empty. The upstairs was empty as well.

Frustrated and starting to get worried, Bonnie went downstairs to the laundry room. She hesitated at the steps to the basement. She hated that place, it was dark and damp and still scary even with all of the remodelling Kai had done.

She backtracked to the entrance way, grabbed the discarded hockey stick in the entrance way. Kai had all of the kids playing hockey so there was always gear all over the house. It was another thing, he was supposed to clean up.

Did he do anything on his days off? Other than goof around with the kids and mysteriously disappear?

Holding the hockey stick up, Bonnie went down into the basement. The laundry room door was ajar. She pushed it open with the hockey stick. She heard a scuffing noise like a chair on the floor.

She burst through the door with the hockey stick held high and when she saw what was on the other side of the door, she burst out laughing.

Kai was tied to a chair. He was wrapped up in their daughter Sheila's skipping rope and a sock was stuffed in his mouth. His eyes were big panicked. He was shoving the chair around, straining against the rope and trying to get loose.

Bonnie dropped the hockey stick. She rushed over to him and removed the sock. She stroked his cheek.

"Kai, what happened to you?" she said even though she had a pretty good idea.

He was breathing heavily and he looked completely panicked.

"The kids!" he cried. "The kids ambushed me!"

"Oh, Kai," Bonnie couldn't help herself she started to laugh. "Oh, honey, how did this happen?"

"They put that stupid rollerblade in the doorway, I fell and they pounced. They're animals! Animals! Little rodents all hopped up on sugar!"

Bonnie was still laughing as she untied him. He got to his feet and rubbed his wrists, but when he caught her eye, he started laughing too.

"I think we're going to have to ground them."

"They're terrible! Bootcamp for all of them."

"Kai," Bonnie said between laughter. "They're just like you."

That was too much for him and he threw his head back and guffawed. He wrapped his arms around her. Still laughing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her head on his chest and his rumbling laughter shook her.

By the time they had both stopped laughing, Bonnie could barely breathe. Kai had laughed so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

She took his hand and he gestured for him to lead the way.

"Oh, they're gonna be in so much trouble they'll wish they were never born."

"Come on, Kai it's not that bad. At least they worked together."

"Yeah, it's great. They team up to ambush their dad."

"Maybe now you'll appreciate everything I do around here."

Kai turned around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As usual, she was overcome by how fit he was. She loved how warm he always was and how big and strong he was too. It made her feel safe.

He put his hand under her chin and turned her face up too his. He placed a soft kiss to her lips that made her breath catch. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers.

"I appreciate everything you do. For starters, you get through the day without getting tied up," she grinned and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bonster."

"I love you too."

Her fingers caressed his jaw. She loved his stubble.

"Come on, let's catch those little deviants."

Bonnie trailed behind Kai. She kept her hand in his and tried not to show how funny she thought it was. If the kids ever found out, they would do it again and who knew how long Kai would be tied up for then.

As it turned out, the kids were in the kitchen pantry. Sheila with her curly afro had her head buried in a box of cookies when they opened the pantry door. Rudy was climbing the pantry shelves trying to reach the chips on the top shelf while Joe, was sitting surrounded by empty pudding cups, he even had chocolate all over his face.

"There you are," Kai said putting on his serious face.

"What did you little rugrats do to your dad?" Bonnie said giving them a stern look.

Three guilty faces looked at them.

Kai took Rudy by the waist and put him back down on the floor.

"We're sorry, mommy and daddy," Sheila said.

"But dad wouldn't let us have candy!" Rudy protested.

"What could we do?" Joe said with a smile that was too much like his father's for Bonnie to stay angry.

Both of the boys could have been carbon copies of Kai. They were almost completely identical to Kai as a child except their skin was a little darker. Sheila on the other hand looked just like Bonnie when she was that age.

"How about?" Kai said and put his hand on his chin. "Next time you listen instead of tying me up like a pack of hooligans?"

"And you're all grounded for a week."

"What about hockey?" Sheila asked looking up at them with big green eyes.

"Except for hockey," Kai said. "Can't have my all star team going soft?"

They grinned and Bonnie shook her head. She supressed a smile.

Yup, there was definitely never a quiet minute in this house, Bonnie thought. Kai put his arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Another fluffy little drabble. I wrote one for Kennett in his witch earlier this week. Hope you liked it, let me know in a review! I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to leave me a drabble for Bonkai, Kennett or Dramione. As some of you now, I'm now writing dramione too so if you ship them, check it out. **

**Izzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**This would have been up hours ago, but the second I had posted it to tumblr, I had to go the emergency room with a relative. That's why I've just been answering on tumblr etc while we waited. Now I'm just updating quickly before bed. **

**Request from laptiteantillaise: AU where Kai & the rest of the Parker clan attends Mystic fall High along with the Scoobi-doo gang (lol). Basically everyone treats Bonnie like sh*t and Kai (who is like the loner/hot dweeb) alwayswitnesses those moment conforts her. They somehow always get paired up which leads to Bonnie's friends warning her from hanging out with him.**

Bonnie was halfway through dozing off in history class. She could barely keep her eyes open. She had spent most of the night on the phone with Elena, who was complaining about Damon and Stefan. She had recently broken up with Stefan for his brother Damon, and now she was having second thoughts because Damon wasn't as sweet or caring as Stefan.

Elena, who was sitting in the seat in front of her looked perfectly rested for someone, who had spent most of the night crying her eyes out.

Their teacher Alaric was droning on about some project. Finally, the tail end of what he was saying penetrated her sleep-deprived brain. "You're going to work on this project in pairs –" several hands shot into the air immediately and Alaric shook his head. "No, you are not going to choose your own partners."

The class groaned. Bonnie put her arms on her head. She assumed her partner would find her after class. She must have dozed off because when she woke, Elena was shaking her.

"Yeah?" Bonnie said. "Are we partnered up?"

Elena grimaced. She lowered her voice and looked nervously toward the back of the classroom. "You got Kai. Again."

"Oh, that's okay."

It wasn't a surprise. They got paired together a lot and they worked well enough together.

"I don't know. He's not exactly interested in school and you know, history isn't your best subject," Elena made an apologetic face. "I mean you almost flunked last semester."

Bonnie stared at her.

"Anyway, I have to go. Good luck," Elena called over her shoulder.

"It's fine," Caroline said coming up behind her. "You'll do better this semester. I mean it can hardly get worse than a D, right?"

"Right," Bonnie mumbled.

"Look," Caroline lowered her voice to a whisper. "You should stay away from Kai. He's not quite right in the head, you know?"

"I don't know, he's nice."

"No, he's not. I mean why does he do that grunge rock look? No one in their right mind dresses like that."

"Well I think he's nice," Bonnie said avoiding Caroline's eyes.

"Just try to steer clear of him."

Before Bonnie could respond, Caroline had disappeared.

Thrown and not knowing what to do, Bonnie started robotically packing her things. Two shadows loomed over her desk.

All she could think was, what now?

She looked up and saw it was Kai and his twin sister, Jo. They were both tall and striking with their blue eyes. It was such a contrast with their black hair, it was hard not to notice them.

"Hey," she said lamely.

"Want a ride home?" Jo asked. "I'm working with Damon so I'm going with him, but Kai can take you."

"Yeah, I'll take you home, Bonnie. We can work at the Mystic Grill, if you want first?"

"Sure that sounds fine."

Jo ran ahead. Kai was still hovering when she picked up her backpack.

Suddenly, he said; "They're wrong, you know."

"Who's wrong?"

"You're friends. You're not stupid. You weren't even at school most of last semester, my guess is something else was going on."

"I don't want to talk about it," Bonnie said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't let them get to you," Kai told her with a confident smile. "I know you're smart."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

She also wondered if Kai had heard from the back of the classroom, who else had heard?

Seeing the look on her face, Kai quickly changed the subject.

"So what do you think about the project? Because I'm thinking if we have to write about the 1692 Salem Witch hunts, it would be interesting to go at it from a different perspective. Like Occultism mebbeh," he suggested with a sideways look at her as they walked through the school hallways.

"Kai, witches aren't real and I don't think Puritanical society was exactly a hot bed for Pagan religions."

"Wow," he grinned. "Come on Bonster, think about it, Tutiba taught them magic. Why though? And to what end?"

"The girls were probably bored, I'm more interested in the gender gap. Far more women than men were hung," she said thoughtfully. "At least I think so."

"Too right you are," Kai said. "How about this? Whichever subject we can find more research on is the angle we pick, sound good?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Kai's car came into view. It was a beat up old black Camaro that looked like it should have been scrapped, but Kai was always fiddling with the engine and fixing it up himself. So much so that each time Bonnie saw it, it looked better.

Bonnie got in the passenger side. Kai loped around and sat down in the driver's seat. Almost as soon as he was in, he turned on the stereo and played whatever rock band, he was obsessed with this week. As usual, she didn't recognize the band, but she was starting to worry his taste in music was rubbing off on her because two days ago, she had caught herself singing the lyrics to Metallica's Enter Sandman.

Kai parked as far from the Mystic Grill's entrance as he could get. Bonnie wanted to ask him why because there were a lot of empty parking spots toward the front. At the last minute, she closed her mouth. Her eyes had landed on Damon Salvatore's red Ferrari. Most likely, Kai didn't want another confrontation with him. She wasn't sure why he always tried to stay on the outskirts of Damon's attention because the last time there had been a fight, Kai had won. But then again, maybe Kai didn't like to fight. Matt hated it and always tried to avoid it as much as possible.

The Mystic Grill was still fairly empty and they found a table at the back. It was a fairly shielded booth and Kai tipped the menu up to stay out of sight. Bonnie studied him curiously and followed his gaze.

Damon was at the front where the pool table was. His younger brother Stefan was there along with most of the football team. She saw Matt and Tyler, she waved, but they just gave half-hearted smiles back.

Bonnie was technically a part of the popular crowd, but she was a little on the outside. She was just in with them because of Elena and Caroline.

They placed their orders with Vicky, Matt's younger sister and got out their textbooks. Bonnie dug out her laptop. She passed it to Kai, who started a Google search for the Salem witches.

XXX

Kai watched as Bonnie went to the bathroom. He was sure once the Salvatores spotted him with their precious Bonnie, he would be in big trouble. Sure enough, Bonnie passed them on her way. She lingered long enough to say hi.

Most of the football players ignored her. Damon on the other hand had some sort of creepy fixation with Bonnie. Kai noticed because he had a crush on her himself. But unlike Damon, he wasn't dating one of her bitchy best friends. He wasn't dating anyone.

Damon made a crazy face. "Hey, Bon-Bon, what are you doing with that psycho loser?"

Kai was sure Damon was purposely talking loud enough to hear them.

"Who? Do you mean Kai? Because he's actually really nice -"

"Oh, he's really nice is he?" Stefan said joining the conversation. "Come on, Bonnie. Don't let him fool you."

Kai grit his teeth and focused his energy on ignoring them, but they were loud enough in the quiet bar, he couldn't help overhearing.

"Fool me?"

Bonnie sounded confused and by now, Kai could guess what expression she was wearing. It was the same look she always wore when she talked to her supposed friends. She was trying to work out why they were saying cruel things or if she was too sensitive. That look never did her any favors with that crowd, it made her look like she didn't know what was going on, which had only made them drive harder on the Bonnie is dumb spiel. Kai hated it and it made him sick to his stomach the way they treated Bonnie.

Didn't any of them see how kind and smart and funny she was? How special and beautiful? Damon did, but it was like her goodness made him want to destroy her. Kai knew Damon's crush wasn't normal or healthy.

"Yes, fool you," Damon said with an eye roll. He looked at the other guys like 'can you believe her? Such an airhead'. "Don't you get it? He's just using you."

"Using me?"

"Yeah, because that way he can do whatever he wants on projects, duh," Damon said nudging his brother, who sniggered.

"I mean, Bon if he wanted someone good at history or school in general, he would ask to be paired with someone else," Tyler shot in. "He's just an ass. Don't let him walk all over you."

"Kai – doesn't he –" Bonnie sputtered.

"Seriously, Bon-Bon. I don't like how he looks at you."

Of course you don't, because you like her too, Kai thought.

"Looks at me?"

"You know, I hear him and his twin are a little too close."

Bonnie slunk away.

Kai wanted to intervene, but he knew if he stuck up for her, they would just treat her worse. It had happened in the past.

The football guys made their way over to him now. Great, just what he needed.

"What do you dunderheads want? Come to crack your knuckles, which is let's face it, pretty much all knuckledraggers like you are good for, am I right?" Kai chortled.

"Very funny," Tyler said.

"Oh, really witty. Lie awake thinking of comebacks, don't you?"

"When we get you alone, we're going to rearrange that smug face of yours," Damon leaned in to whisper.

"Yeah, sure. But I can't help noticing you need a whole whack of cronies to do that. What's a matter, Damon? Scared to take me on alone?"

"You wish," Damon sneered. "How about you leave Bonnie alone, freak?"

"Or what you'll jump me with ten of your closest friends, again?"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "You guys did what to Kai?"

Damon and the rest of the football idiots turned around to stare at her in guilty surprise.

"Nothing, Bon-Bon. want a ride home?"

"No, I have a project to finish."

"Why bother? It's not like you're going to pass. So we might as well hang," Damon said.

Kai was clutching his knuckles so tight they were turning white. But if he moved as much as an inch now, he would end up punching Damon. And he was not going to start a fight in the middle of the Mystic Grill.

"I have a project," Bonnie repeated stubbornly.

They shuffled off, muttering among themselves and shooting threatening looks at him. But after last time, they weren't going to do much more than glower and crack their knuckles, they had almost been arrested.

"Don't let them get to you, Bon," he said cheerily when she sat back down. "And I'm not Jamie Lannister."

She didn't answer, but she did crack an amused smile and found a passage in the text book they could use.

XXX

Bonnie was in the hallway with Kai, discussing their science project. They had been paired again in first period. Science was Kai's best subject and Bonnie wasn't far behind, they were always competing for the best grade in biology. Of course, last semester his twin, Jo had swept the floor with both of them.

"I don't know, Bon. If we want an A, I think we're going to have to add a practical portion. Not just theoretical."

"You're probably right, but I'm not sure what kind of practical project we could do in a week. I mean, I suppose we could calculate a rough estimate of the bird population in a specific area of the forest," she said slowly.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "That could be cool."

He got a book out of his locker, with his head ducked into it, he was hidden from view. Which Bonnie knew might cause trouble when Elena and Caroline joined them.

"Bonnie, why did Damon tell me you were on a date with Kai?" Caroline demanded in a huff and crossed her arms.

"On a date with Kai? We were working on our project."

"You need to stay away from him, Bonnie," Elena said.

"Why?"

"Because he is bad news," Caroline exclaimed and rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

Bonnie felt tense, she was all too aware that Kai was standing right behind her.

Elena shook her head. "You're too trusting for your own good. We're your friends and we are just trying to protect you."

"Listen to her," Caroline said. "You really should stay away from Kai. He isn't a good influence. Look what happened to your grades last semester."

"You know that had nothing to do with Kai."

"Oh my God," Elena gasped. "Damon was right."

"Damon was right?" Bonnie said. There was a small part of her, one that she would never admit to her friends, but that part of her knew Damon was never right.

"You two are dating!" Caroline exclaimed. "I can't believe it, Damon was right."

"You need to break up with him. He's a bad influence," Elena told her.

"I'm not dating Kai," Bonnie said turning a furious shade of scarlet.

She knew Kai would hear this. She didn't want him to think she had some kind of crush on him. Kai might not be popular, he might be one of the most unpopular guys in the school actually, he had a reputation for being a bad boy. But in spite of that or maybe because of that, he never lacked for attention. There were plenty of girls that dated him secretly, maybe out of curiosity or for one reason or another, but they did.

"You aren't?" Caroline's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not."

"But you like him," Elena said. "Why else would you study with him all of the time?"

"Because every teacher in this school keeps pairing us," Bonnie told her exasperated. "It's not like we hang out otherwise."

"You went to the Mystic Grill with him."

"To work on a project."

"Uh-huh, just stay away from him, Bon. Ooh, we have to meet Damon and Stefan," Caroline said.

They waved and wandered away. She watched them go feeling both attacked and lonely. They hadn't even bothered to invite her. Kai closed the locker and leaned back against it. She could feel his eyes on her and she steadfastly ignored him.

"Hey, Bon tell me if I'm overstepping, but your friends are kind of dicks."

She snorted a laugh, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm serious," he persisted. "They should be nicer to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're awesome."

"Oh," she blushed. "I'm sorry about them. They're wrong about you. They just don't know you."

"Nah, they're just dicks."

Bonnie laughed for real this time. She thought about how they hadn't even thought to ask her to come with them. How the two of them were always running off without her and she was starting to think, he might have a point.

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he told her with a wink. "So are you ever going to tell me where you were last year?"

"My Grams was in the hospital," she looked away.

There were only a handful of people she had told. And two of them kept using that information to talk about her grades. Still, she didn't think Kai was like that at least she hoped he wasn't.

"Shit, Bonster. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, she's doing a lot better now."

"Good," he nodded and flashed a dazzling smile. "So since all your friends think we are dating anyway, want to go out with me on Friday?"

"What?"

"To the movies, there's this new slasher – The Haunting, it looks awesome and it's about witches so wanna go?"

Bonnie thought about it and answered before she could talk herself out of it. "I'd love to go."

"Awesome. C'mon, we're gonna be late for history."

Bonnie grinned and started walking. It was nice to think there was one person in this whole school that didn't leave her behind.

**Thank you so much to everone, who was reviewed, faved and followed this fic! Please let me know what you thought of this little drabble. What was your favorite part? **

**To the gues that has tried to submit an ask on tumblr, I think I have fixed it now and if it still doesn't work, please leave it as a review on one of my fics or PM me if you have an account. The same goes for anyone else, who wants to request a bonkai or kennett drabble, but please try to submit it on tumblr first (fireismyelement97). Otherwise, I lose track. **

**\- Izzy **

**Bonkaifan4life: Thank you so, so much! I am happy to hear you liked the last drabble, I know I had lots of fun writing something fluffy. And Kai is just crazy enough to see the humor in that situation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Request from jacpin2002: ****BonKai-"I could have gone my whole fucking life without knowing about this, but no, life hates me so now I have to acknowledge this shit!"**

Bonnie was not having the best night. She was having a drink with Caroline at the Mystic Grill. Jo's wedding was tomorrow morning and the heretic situation was under control otherwise, there would be no wedding. All in all, life in Mystic Falls was peaceful, which was pissing her off to no end because that peace was owed to Kai Parker.

I should have left him in to bleed to death in 1904, she thought having a sip of her bourbon. It was the same crap Damon drank and in her time in the prison world, it had actually grown on her.

But oh no, she had let Kai go with a warning. She had stabbed him within an inch of his life and had warned him, if he ever came near her again or tried to kill anyone she cared about, she would finish the job.

Maybe if his life hadn't been tied to the entire Gemini coven, she would have actually killed him. But as much as she hated him, she still didn't hate him enough to kill off an entire coven just to spite him. And she knew trapping him in a prison world wouldn't hold him for good. A few years at the most so she figured it was her best option.

Damn, Kai Parker had the best luck of anyone she had ever encountered. Since he was walking and talking all over Mystic Falls, much to her annoyance.

"Where'd you go, Bon?" Caroline asked with a mischievous smile. "Tell me you're thinking about some hot new stud you met at school."

"I dropped out of school remember because I was dead? For like the hundredth time."

"Oh, yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Stefan helped me set up an investment portfolio, I'm going to use that to set up my business."

"Business?" Caroline's eyes danced with excitement. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this business?"

"Don't laugh," Bonnie warned her. "But I'm going freelance my psychic skills."

"Laugh? Why would I laugh? You're like the best psychic I know!"

"I'm the only psychic you know."

"Way to spoil the fun," Caroline said sulking. "Hey, is that Kai?" she nodded to the door where the warlock himself had just walked in. she lowered her voice. "You know, he's really hot after the merge."

"Oh, gross!"

"And that coat! It just screams sex," Caroline gushed.

"Caroline, he tried to kill me. Whose side are you on?"

"So?" she shrugged. "This is Mystic Falls, everyone has tried to kill each other at least once. Look at Klaus and me," she rolled her eyes. "Or Damon and Elena."

"Those are both the worst relationship examples you could have named," Bonnie told her firmly just as Kai reached them.

"Hey girls, Bonnie you're looking well – wow," he said looking her up and down.

For a while, after Kai had gotten saddled with Luke's conscience, he had been all tongue tied around her. Now, he was back to his usual chatterbox self and every time, she saw him, she could never get him to shut up.

"Still alive, huh?" Bonnie said flatly.

"Disappointed?" Kai winked. "C'mon Bonster, you know nothing can kill me. Not even your cute little butt."

"Well that's my cue," Caroline said grabbing her purse. "You kids have fun!"

She disappeared in a flash. Bonnie groaned when her friend used her vampire abilities to disappear.

"She was my ride."

"I'll give you a ride, if you let me buy you a drink first."

"I'd rather drown than drink with you."

Bonnie hopped off the stool. She was just about to leave when Kai blocked her way. When a furious expression crossed her face, he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Woah! Easy there, Bon. I just – I just – well I can't stop thinking about you."

"Neither can I. I think about murdering you every night," Bonnie replied sweetly.

Nervously, Kai ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I'm thinking about you in a different kind of a way. At first, I just thought it was the sociopathy, you know sociopaths can be real obsessive and I thought of course I would be obsessed when the first girl I've seen in eighteen years is gorgeous," he blushed. "Like totally hot, Baywatch hot, but uhm – thing is that hasn't gone away."

Bonnie had a horrible feeling about where he was going with this.

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying, Kai," she said taking a step back.

"I'm saying I like you and I get it if you don't want to give me a chance, but I would really like to take you on a real date. And bear in mind, if you say no, I totes respect that –" Bonnie took a moment to marvel at the grown man, who used the word 'totes' without looking ridiculous. "But here's the thing, Bonster. I'll still keep trying."

Kai had a crush on her? Kai fucking Parker had a crush on her? The former sociopath, who she had spent a lot of time trying to kill and trying to avoid him killing her, had a crush on her?

What fresh hell was this?

"Oh my god," she whispered. "I could have gone my whole fucking life without knowing about this, but no, life hates me so now I have to acknowledge this shit! God fucking dammit Kai! Why the fuck would you tell me this?"

"Because I can't get you out of my head! You think I like going crazy thinking about you twenty-four seven because trust me, I don't. It's making me batty and I figured – well maybe telling you would make it stop."

"So you decided to drive me crazy right along with you?" she hissed. "Are you trying to make me stab you again?"

"Well no," his face fell. He ran his hand through his hair, messing up and giving him an almost adorably ruffled appearance. "That was not quite how I saw this going."

"So what then? Do you actually think we could date? What would that even look like?"

"No idea, but if there's one thing I've learned from eighteen years in a prison world and then my near-death experience in the last one, it's this, life's short. You want something, might as well go for it."

"You're crazy," she shook her head.

"And as for what I would think it would look like," Kai said carrying on like she hadn't spoken. He rubbed his chin and gave her a heated look that made her toes curl. "We start with a movie, dinner, I'm an excellent cook, I'm sure you remember. Then we just see what happens. I'm cool with taking things slow."

Bonnie tried to sidestep him, but he stayed on her heels talking about all of the dates he would like to take her on. Hinting at other things, he wanted to do to her. All of the things she made him feel like he had a heart.

As if.

Finally, when she had gone half a block and Kai still hadn't shut up, she turned on her heel. She glared at him.

"Oh my God! If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I will go out with. Just this once."

Kai broke into a broad grin that made her heart skip a beat.

Oh hell, she was in trouble.

Kai might be a psycho, but so were half of her friends. And if she could forgive Damon, why not Kai? Damon had chosen to turn into a monster…Kai well he'd made choices that cemented his status as monster too, but he had been a sociopath. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't feel empathy.

"So dinner and a movie, tomorrow night?" Kai asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He was less confident now. She had to admit that worked in his benefit. It made her believe he might actually be a little different.

"I guess, but if you try anything, I'll burn you alive, got it?"

"Sounds hot," Kai winked at her.

Bonnie groaned and realized, this might finally be the thing that did her in.

**Thank you for all the feedback to the last bonkai drabble, especially on tumblr, wohoo! Anyhow, let me know what you thought about this drabble, reviews give me life, my lovely bonkai fam! **

**IF you want to request a drabble please submit an ask on tumblr (fireismyelement). If that doesn't work, let me know. If you want to see a continuation of any of these drabbles, send me an ask requesting a part two and I'll see what I can do. **

**Thank you for the well-wishes for my relative, they're all better now and came home from the hospital yesterday. **

**Hope everyone has an awesome weekend!**

**Izzy **

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah the MF gang are totally dicks and I doubt they will like the bonkai development. **

**BonKaiFan4Life: Thank you for reviewing and reading! They are dicks and I wanted Kai to unleash on them too, but it's a human AU so I tried to tone down the violence, lol. They did get together and it was fun to write something fluffy for a change. Hope you enjoyed this request too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oneshot request from Bellavida0213: Human AU. Kai is worried he will pass his psychopathy to his and Bonnie's baby. Bonnie eases his fear.**

Bonnie was watching TV and trying to keep cool in the heat. The middle of July in Virginia meant enduring a humid heat and she was starting to wonder if maybe Kai wasn't right, maybe they should move to Portland. Of course that could just be the pregnancy hormones talking. But even with the AC on, she was too hot. But again, that could be the pregnancy.

It would have been easier to at least relax if Kai wasn't bouncing his knee. That also wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't become a near constant thing with him in the past couple of weeks.

Finally, she cracked. She slammed her hand down on his knee.

"Why are you doing that?"

Kai looked at her with panic in his eyes. "Stuff."

"I know it's stuff," she rolled her eyes. "What stuff?"

"Baby stuff," he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Specifically what kind of baby stuff?"

"I'm worried I'll pass on my psychopathic traits to the baby."

"Kai babe it's a personality disorder that's as much environmental as it is genetic. And it's not like you're a full-blown sociopath. You just have a few traits," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Kai clutched her hand with both of his.

"But I got help and if I hadn't," he shook his head. "I don't know where I'd be."

"And instead, you're in business with all the other borderline sociopaths, who aren't in politics," Bonnie winked at him and kissed his cheek. "But you aren't a sociopath. That's the important thing and so you can't pass it on to our baby. And even if you do, we can deal with it. I promise."

Kai flashed a smile. "Guess so. I mean, a few sociopathic traits - I mean not the end of the world, right?"

"Right," Bonnie agreed. "Because I like you just fine. Sociopathy or not."

"Me too."

He kissed her.

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! You are amazing and I love that the bonkai fam is still out here. Can you believe TVD ended two years ago and I'm still salty? Lol. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this drabble. **

**If you want to request a drabble submit an ask on tumblr, I'm fireisimyelement97. **

**\- Izzy**

**Bonkaifan4Life: Thank you for reviewing, seriously your reviews give me life! Ikr, it always bugged me that Kai never got a redemption arc and was oh so evil, but the rest of them had tried to kill each other at least once? And I really feel like at some point, Kai should have just marched up to Bonnie and been like "i caught feelings, wanna date? Also feelings suck, but you're really cute". Ahh the black coat of sex, I'd forgotten I'd included that. Ahh, I love that coat. **

**Battleships: Thank you for reading and reviewing! It's just a little fluffy request I got that I had some fun with :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**For MySlowlyVanishingSoul, who request a follow up to the bonkai high school AU. Thanks for the request and I hope the sequel isn't a letdown! **

Bonnie checked out her outfit for the fifth time and answered Caroline's text as vaguely as she could. Caroline wanted her to come over to watch movies with her and Elena, but since she had a date with Kai, she couldn't go. Of course, she couldn't tell her friends that because she knew they didn't like Kai. And if they found out she was dating him, they would probably get annoyed with her. The last time, she had annoyed Caroline, they had iced her out for two weeks.

Caroline fired off several more texts telling her to come over anyway. Starting to panic, Bonnie put her phone away after putting it on silent.

With one last glance in the mirror, she decided her outfit would do. Besides, she was running out of time. She had already changed ten times.

Her nice black T-shirt and black pencil skirt would just have to do. Especially, when they were paired with her chunky ankle boots. She wore a lot of heels and with Kai being as tall as she was, she still felt short around him even in heels. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail and applied some nude lip gloss. The doorbell rang just as she was putting in her gold hoops.

"I've got it dad!" she shouted.

But too late, she could hear Rudy's heavy steps approaching the door and groaned. She had hoped he would be at work tonight, but for once, he wasn't working late.

"I've got it!"

Bonnie raced down the stairs, grabbing her purse as she went.

She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps when she saw her dad and Kai talking. Kai looked as chipper as always and luckily, he had none of the attitude he usually had when he talked to adults. Although in all fairness to Kai, she had only seen him around the teachers at school really and she could understand why he didn't like most of them.

"Hi Mr Bennett -"

"Hopkins," Rudy corrected sternly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kai. I'm a friend of Bonnie's from school."

"Oh, right. Her study partner," Rudy said and Bonnie could tell just from his tone of voice he was scrutinizing Kai.

"Yup, that's me," Kai chuckled. "Anyway, I'm here to pick her up for our date. Is she ready yet?"

Kai peered over Rudy's shoulder and when he saw her, he gave an adorable little wave with his fingertips. Bonnie grinned and waved back.

"Date? What date?"

"Gotta go, dad. I'll be home by curfew," Bonnie said as she rushed past her dad.

She grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him after her.

"Bonnie!" Rudy shouted then sighed loudly when he realized she wasn't coming back.

"It was nice meeting you Mr Bennett!"

"It's Hopkins," Bonnie said as she hopped into his passenger seat.

"What? Your last name is Bennett, right?" Kai asked when he got into the driver's seat. "Have I got your name wrong? Because boy that's embarrassing."

He turned the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, but my family has this matriarchal tradition. So when I was born I took my mom's last name."

"Cool."

Kai kept up a steady stream of chatter until they arrived at the Mystic Grill. That's when Bonnie became a little more on edge. If any of her friends saw her with Kai, she would never hear the end of it, but she was pretty sure they were all staying in tonight so she pushed those thoughts aside.

They sat at their regular booth and they looked at the menus. Ones Bonnie probably knew by heart by now.

"So are we gonna pretend we don't know what we want or are we just gonna order the usual?" Kai asked with a mischievous smile.

That smile, it never failed to make her heart skip a beat. She blushed and looked down at the menu, hoping to hide her red cheeks. Kai's ego was a healthy size, he didn't need to know how irresistible she found him.

"I don't know, they might have added something new since Tuesday."

Kai laughed. "Yeah, right. This menu hasn't changed in our entire lives."

"Probably not," Bonnie agreed with a wry smile.

Inwardly, Bonnie cringed when Vicky Donovan came over to wait on them. She had hoped Vicky would flake on her shift, she did regularly.

Vicky's eyes narrowed and looked between the two of them before a sly, knowing smile passed her lips.

"And what can I get the two of you? Your usual or something special since this is obviously a date?" Vicky said with that sly smile still in place.

Bonnie felt heat rush to her cheeks and she looked down nervously. If Vicky told Tyler, she would never hear the end of it. Worse still, the animosity between Kai and her friends might get even worse. She had suspected for a long time that Damon and Tyler started fights with Kai. She had no idea, who normally came out on top, but she worried about Kai. He was a big guy, but there was only one of him and as far as Bonnie could tell aside from his twin, Jo, she was his only friend at school. It wasn't like anyone would rush to help him out.

"Just the usual Vicky," Kai said with a dazzling smile. "Ooh and chocolate milkshakes. You want a milkshake, Bonster?"

Bonnie nodded and turned an even deeper shade of red. She hoped her dark skin would hide her blush.

"Great, two milkshakes. I'll be right back," Vicky winked conspiratorially at Bonnie.

Startled, Bonnie realized Vicky understood and wasn't going to tell anyone. She was surprised, but she shouldn't have been. After all, she knew about the drugs Vicky did and her secret fling with Jeremy. A fact she had never shared with anyone.

"What's with you?" Kai asked leaning forward. His elbows here on the table and his head in his hands. He was peering at her with keen interest and curiosity.

"Nothing," Bonnie lied and smiled, but even she felt the tension to it.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Do I look stupid to you Bon?"

That actually brought a wry smile to her lips. "No, Kai. I think everybody knows you're a big brain."

"Not the only thing about me that's big," he winked.

Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Thought I was smart?"

"Changed my new."

"But seriously, Bon what's wrong?"

She sighed and decided to go with honesty. Even if it would probably hurt his feelings.

"Look, I know you and my other friends don't exactly get along, but I like you. It's just -" she sighed and looked away. "They aren't going to like it and I don't know what kind of trouble this date is going to cause."

"Probably lots of snide comments," Kai said with a shrug. "Besides, what do you care what they think?"

"Care what who thinks?" Jo asked.

She shoved Kai aside and sat down in the booth next to him. A boy, Bonnie only sort of knew as Luka sat down next to Bonnie.

"Hey guys," Luka said.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked giving Jo a little shove back.

"Don't act all tough with me," Jo huffed and elbowed him.

Bonnie exchanged a worried look with Luka, who shrugged.

"Oh, relax you two," Kai said with a laugh. "We aren't going to kill each other."

"Probably," Jo agreed. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Exactly who invited you, Sissy?"

"I invited myself, duh."

"Uhm, Jo I thought you said we were invited on a double-date."

"I lied, obviously."

Bonnie was shocked and looked at Kai. Kai looked back like it's up to you.

"The more the merrier."

"Great," Jo said. "So whose opinion aren't you supposed to care about?"

"Her friends."

"Oh, the ones that are so mean with you in class," Jo said with a nod. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about anyone stupid enough to mistake you for an idiot, Bon."

Bonnie blushed again. "Can we change the subject?" she grumbled.

"Yes, let's," Kai said shooting an annoyed look at his sister.

Vicky returned to take Jo and Luka's orders. It was amazing, but by the time the food arrived, Bonnie was having fun. She was laughing and joking with others. Occasionally, she would catch Kai's eye and there would be genuine warmth there. With her friends, Bonnie always kept her guard up. With her friends she never knew when jokes were going to turn to snide remarks or mocking. She wasn't always their target, they all seemed to take turns trying to get at each other. And to be honest, Bonnie had spent so much time with them, she assumed all friends were like that.

But she was starting to wonder if maybe, she wasn't wrong. Kai and Jo bickered, but there was no maliciousness to it. No hidden or secret meaning in their words. And once they were done bickering, it was done. They were friends again and she supposed siblings fought, it was normal. Being an only child, she didn't have much experience with siblings, but Jeremy and Elena fought all of the time. Especially when they were kids. And Katherine was always at war with Elena, but there was something more serious about their arguments.

When they had finished eating, they still had some time before the movie started. So they decided to play pool. Bonnie hadn't played much before mostly because Caroline and Elena just used the pool table as an excuse to flirt with boys.

They played in teams, Luka and Jo against Bonnie and Kai. After her first shot failed miserably Kai chuckled and came up behind her.

"I was just starting to think there was nothing you weren't good at," Kai said still chortling. "But lucky for you I am awesome at pool."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Bonnie snorted.

"Then prepare to be amazed."

Kai lined up a perfect shot and managed to sink three balls in one go. Bonnie and Luka gaped at him. Jo elbowed Luka.

"Hey, head in the game. Kai's good, but I'm better and I need to win this."

Bonnie looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow.

"Your sister takes this game seriously."

"We both do. It's life or death."

"We've been competing at games ever since we can remember," Jo said.

"And the loser has to do the other person's chores for the next week," Kai told her. "So we better win this because Jo has to vacuum the whole house and I so don't wanna do that."

Bonnie grinned. "Alright, but you're going to have to carry the team."

"Same," Luka said to Jo, who flashed a wolf-like smile that made her look like Kai.

Jo sank two balls and Luka none. Then it was Bonnie's turn again. As she was lining up her shot, Kai came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. His body was warm and strong, she could feel his taut muscles against her form. She felt small and turned a furious shade of red. She had always known Kai was tall. How could she not with the way he towered over her? But it was the first time it had really hit her. He was huge.

Kai ran his hands teasingly along her arms and goosebumps raised up in response to his touch. His breath fanned her cheek and she had to fight not to turn her face into his. She smelled his cologne, it was sharp and fresh. It reminded her of an ocean breeze. It was a heady masculine scent.

His rough hands covered hers, showing her how to grip the pole. Heat coursed through her and she was sure her face was scarlet. Kai turned his face into hers and brushed her cheek with his nose. His touch was light and teasing. Electricity and heat sparked everywhere he touched. She felt too hot and flushed. She wanted Kai to keep touching her, she wanted to grab him and drag him somewhere private, but that wasn't an option.

Kai guided her hands to make the shot and she nearly sank a ball.

"Awesome," Kai said heat filling his voice.

Still, blushing and feeling like she might never stop, Bonnie took a step back. Fortunately, the movie was starting soon and they could go. Unfortunately, Damon and Tyler walked in with Katherine in tow.

Katherine was tossing her curls around, making them bounce around her face as she mocked Damon. Katherine loved nothing more than angering Damon.

Jo saw them as well and paled. Her blue eyes widened and she darted a quick, worried look at Kai.

"Come on, let's go out the backway," Jo said.

"No way!" Luka said. "We aren't scared of those posers."

"Not a chance!" Kai said. "I'm not going to run away just because Bonnie's little friends don't like me."

"Fine, but they outnumber you so let's just go right away," Bonnie said.

Without thinking, she grabbed Kai's hand. She dragged him along after her. Or tried to. It was more like he was sauntering behind her, a cheery smile on his face.

"You have great hands, Bonster. You really should hold my hand more often."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon and Tyler were within a few feet now. Damon was watching Kai and Bonnie was starting to wonder if they didn't look for any excuse to go after Kai. That didn't sit right with Bonnie, who had never liked violence. She had also never liked ganging up on people.

"What the hell is this?" Damon asked looking down at their interlocked hands.

Bonnie squared her shoulders and kept marching straight ahead. She hoped Kai would follow her example.

"Awe, someday a girl will hold your hand too," Kai said with a winning smile and a condescending tone of voice.

Bonnie tugged on him and sped up. Laughing Kai followed. He slung his arm around her shoulder when they passed through the door. He reached out to ruffle her hair and she swatted his hand away with a laugh.

"Knock it off!"

"Awe, Bonster, you're so cute when you get all embarrassed."

"Why do you have to rile them up more?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kai said playfully. "Maybe because they are arrogant jerks, who try to jump me whenever I'm alone?"

Bonnie froze. She slipped out from underneath his arm and turned to look at him, shocked. She had known they fought, but she hadn't known it was that bad.

"Do they really do that?"

"Yes. And if you don't believe me, ask your so-called friends."

Bonnie felt ill.

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, those guys are horrible," Jo agreed. She came up behind them with Luka. "But I wouldn't worry about them. You've clearly upgraded your group of friends, now let's go before we miss the movie."

Bonnie felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. This whole conversation was leaving her with an uneasy feeling. Maybe her friends weren't that nice after all, but what would they do then once they realized she was dating Kai?

And what if things didn't work out between them? Then who would she have left? But that was a problem for another day and she tried to push all of those thoughts aside. The uneasiness faded a little when Kai took her hand again. This time he laced their fingers together and she blushed when he held the passenger door open for her.

Jo and Luka were getting in their car. Bonnie watched them curiously and when Kai got in the car with her, she asked him about them.

"I didn't know they were dating."

"It'll probably last about a week knowing Jo," Kai said but it was without malice.

Bonnie giggled. Then she grew serious.

"Look I'm sorry about Damon and those guys."

Kai shrugged. "They're dicks. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Kai turned on the radio. Probably an attempt to cover the awkward silence that quickly filled the car. Bonnie tapped her fingers against the door and when she glanced at Kai, she noticed he looked tenser than usual.

By the time they arrived at the movie theater, Bonnie was pretty sure Kai wasn't going to ask her out again.

"Look, Bonster," Kai said leaning against the car. She stopped and waited with bated breath. "I know me and your friends aren't exactly pals, but I'm cool with that so long as it is for you."

"Yeah, I am fine with it. It's just a little awkward."

"But it doesn't have to be. I'm not dating your friends, I'm dating you," Kai said taking her hand. He laced their fingers together and pulled her against him. He put his free hand on her waist. Even through her jeans, she could feel the warmth from his hand. "And I don't care what they think."

Bonnie smiled and looked up at him. "Then I guess I don't care either."

"That's the spirit," Kai flashed a wicked smile that made her stomach do a flip.

He touched his forehead to hers and her eyes were drawn to his lips. Her breath caught in her throat and she tensed, waiting. His lips touched hers in a featherlight touch. Electricity sparked through her and she leaned into him. Her chest was flush against his and she could feel every hard muscle of his taut, lean form.

Kai was so tall even when he bent down toward her, she had to stand on her tiptoes. Her arms snaked around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Both his hands were on her waist, fingers digging into her flesh.

XXX

Come Monday, Bonnie was still glowing from her date with Kai. It had started out a little shaky, but in the end it had been fun. During the whole movie, he had kept his arm around her shoulder and she had nuzzled into the crook of his neck during the scary parts. And afterwards, Kai had driven her home, which ended up with the two of them making out on the porch until her dad turned on the porch lights, which was her cue to go inside. That had been embarrassing, but Kai had laughed it off and called out an apology to her dad for keeping her out past curfew when she opened the door.

Embarrassing end aside, it had been the kind of date Bonnie always wanted to go on. Fun and with a guy, who gave her his full attention. And she had an easy-going tone with Kai, they had inside jokes and report. In a way, it was like skipping the first date.

When she got to school and went to her locker to get her history textbook, Bonnie was sure nothing could puncture her happy mood. As it turned out, that was not true. Caroline and Elena showed up with Damon. None of them looked happy.

Bonnie caught sight of Vicky at the end of the hallway, she grimaced and disappeared in a flurry. Bonnie sighed. She wanted to fault Vicky for her cowardice, but she couldn't. Vicky was dating Tyler and if anyone found out about her and Jeremy – well it wouldn't be pretty.

So much for having my back, Bonnie thought.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said smiling.

"You were on a date with Kai?" Caroline said in a shrill high-pitched voice.

"Kai?" Elena said her voice filling with worry. "You know what he's like."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy," Bonnie said closing her locker door.

"A nice guy?" Caroline gaped.

"He's a douche," Damon remarked.

"Whatever," Bonnie said.

She tried to walk away, but Damon blocked her way. "Hold up there, Bon-Bon."

"Move, Damon."

"Look, I don't want you to get blindsided. You obviously don't know what that little twerp Kai is like."

"And what is he like?" Bonnie demanded.

Her temper flared up. They were always ragging on Kai, and her, but she couldn't figure out what either of them had done wrong. Kai and Jo were right, her friends were shitty. And Bonnie was supposed to what? Just take their judgement and their crap? What for? Because she didn't measure up to whatever insane standard they had?

"You know, a jerk," Caroline stage-whispered.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie said evenly and completely unimpressed. "Well I don't think he's a jerk and I can date whoever I want."

Movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention, she saw Kai grinning at her.

"You can, but just because you don't get asked out a lot doesn't mean you should you know, go out with just anyone," Elena said lowering her voice to a confidential whisper.

But Bonnie finally saw it for what it was, condescension.

Bonnie smirked and shrugged. "Oh, 'Lena, I don't care what you think. You know when you used to let Stefan and Damon fight about you I felt bad for you. Stuck in the middle of their drama, but I get it now, you like it. You like making them vie for your attention and honestly, it's sad. And I'm over it. I'm over all of you."

With that, Bonnie turned on her heel to walk away. Unfortunately, Damon caught up with her.

"Listen, Judgy, you can't date Kai."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Kai."

"Uh-uh," Bonnie said studying him. Finally, she realized the problem with her relationship with Damon too. "You can't keep me around until you're ready. Dismiss me and belittle me yet want me all to yourself. That's not how it works Damon so get over yourself because you're not worth it."

Just like that Kai was standing next to her. He was towering over Damon and grinning from ear to ear.

"And if you'll excuse us Damon, we have study hall."

Kai took her hand and they walked away together.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you thought of the follow-up. Reviews give me life. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr so leave an ask for a kennett or bonkai drabble. **

**Izzy**

**Guest: You know I never thought of it that way before, but now that you mention it, it does have a Buffy and Spike vibe to it, doesn't it? Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**BonkaiFan4Life: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonkai request from the wonderfully creative Jacpin2002, who always sends some fun stuff to write. The request is "Clarity". **

Bonnie watched as Kai went into a psychotic rage. Just as she had watched Damon return to the real world without her. In this moment, Kai's rage reminded her of Damon. He was volatile and angry yet she hadn't even thought twice about releasing him into the real world.

"WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC?" Kai screamed stomping toward her.

Bonnie took a step back. She wasn't afraid, she was strangely calm.

"If I take you back with me, what are you going to do?"

Kai's surprise was visible. He blinked and stopped screaming. He was staring down at her, close enough to touch, if only she closed the step between them. He was still breathing hard from all of his shouting.

"What are you talking about? Where is the stupid bear, Bonnie? And I wouldn't play games with me, I'm feeling kinda batty," he made crazy eyes and gestured at his head like he was completely loony toon.

"What are you going to do if I let you back into the world?"

"Kill my father, merge with my twin and become the mega powerful coven leader. I think that's pretty obvious."

Kai's chest was still heaving, and he was breathing hard. But his eyes went to her lips.

Was Damon right? Was Kai flirting with her?

Like a bolt of lightning it hit her, Kai was flirting with her.

Oh, wow, Damon was right. That had to be a first. Like ever because she couldn't remember a single time he had even been a little right.

"Okay and when you are the evil coven leader, you are going to do _what_?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Normal coven stuff, lord my power over my minions."

"But you aren't going to run around like killing people, right?"

"Only the ones that bug me," he shrugged.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow to give him a stern look.

"Seriously?"

"It's not like I'm going to be hanging around Mystic Falls, murdering your friends so what do you care? My coven my business."

That was true. What did she care? Why was it her responsibility to save everyone? Including perfect strangers? It was Kai's coven and from what little she knew of covens, they didn't like anyone else meddling in their business. So why get involved?

It came to her perfectly clear in that moment. She didn't need to. It wasn't her job to save everyone, to lay down her life like it meant nothing. She knew when she returned to the world she was living Mystic Falls forever.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow afternoon," she said.

"Is this another trick, Bonster?"

She shook her head, defeated. "No. You don't know this about me, Kai, but this is my second time being dead and I'm not going to waste my third chance at life. I'm going to travel the world or at least go somewhere with less supernatural drama."

"Great, I'll hold you to it and if you ever find yourself in Portland, give me a call."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. One moment of clarity doesn't mean we are buds, alright?"

"Alright."

Kai winked at her and she blushed.

What could she say? He was hot.

**Second request from Jacpin, which is sort of the sequel to the first request. Request for ****"They were looking, but I didn't care. I ran to him anyway."**

Bonnie smiled at Kai. He squeezed her hands and cracked a lopsided smile. Heat pooled in her stomach at that smile. They'd had a rough go of it in the beginning, but eventually he had convinced her. Kai was singularly focused in his goal, but in spite of everything she had done to stop him from escaping the prison world, he hadn't abandoned her here. She thought for sure he would once he had her blood and magic, but he hadn't.

It had taken a couple of weeks, but she had learned to trust him. She still had some qualms about releasing him back into the world, but he had promised to stay away from her friends and Mystic Falls. All he wanted was to be coven leader. So she had released him and she hadn't seen him since.

The memory of that smile was the last clear one, Bonnie had of him. And she thought of it frequently. Hating to admit it even to herself, but she missed Kai.

Especially, right now when she was in the Salvatore boardinghouse. Of course, the truth was, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"How could you let that psycho out?" Damon sneered.

He was drunk. He was on his third bottle of bourbon, Bonnie noted with disgust. Her eyes narrowed and she felt her patience wear thin.

Stefan was silent, but still judging. Elena couldn't stop crying and for once, the sight of her tears didn't stir anything inside of Bonnie. She felt no sympathy for her friend. Even Alaric, who had shut himself in his apartment when news of Jo's death reached him. Bonnie didn't have it in her to feel bad for any of them because they were blaming her. They had abandoned her there, left her at Kai's insane mercy yet everything was her fault. Same old Mystic Falls.

"Maybe because he promised to stay away from me and Mystic Falls?" Bonnie snapped.

"Yeah and look how much a promise from Kai is worth. He killed Jo!"

"The Gemini coven's fucked up history and problems are not my responsibility!" Bonnie rose to her feet, suddenly furious with the lot of them.

"Bonnie this isn't like you," Elena said in a quiet voice.

"Oh?" Bonnie turned on her. "And what is like me, Elena?"

"You help people. You help your friends."

Bonnie laughed and it was hysterical. Her friends had left her in the prison world. Damon and Elena had half a second where they tried to save her and then gave up at the first hiccup.

"I help my friends?" Bonnie said and laughed that cold harsh laugh again. "Yeah, and when have any of you ever returned the favor? I died for you and Jeremy, Elena. I've died twice and Kai could have killed me in that prison world, he had the chance after Damon left, but he didn't. So why would I risk my neck going up against him for a coven I'm not even a part of?"

"Kai isn't a threat to us unless we make him one," Stefan said. "I'm sorry about Jo, but we tried to train her. What else could we do? The Geminis aren't our problem."

"Liv is Tyler's girlfriend."

"And Liv helped Kai merge with Jo," Bonnie growled. "But I'm the bad guy for walking away from a problem that isn't mine?"

"Bonnie no one is saying that," Elena said in an appeasing tone of voice.

"Then what are you saying? Because I'm done laying my life down for other people."

"Bonnie I – I - I didn't mean it like that," Elena said at last feebly.

"Well I did," Damon slurred and tried to focus his eyes on her. "If you aren't around to save other people, what good are you?"

"Are you saying Bonster is only worth something if she's putting her ass on the line for you ingrate morons?" a voice said from the doorway.

Bonnie froze at the sound of that voice. She knew it all too well. She looked over and saw Kai in the doorway. He gave her a playful smile and winked. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine because that smile – it held a promise of more.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," Kai waved his hands in front of him. "I kind of went through some things after the merge."

Bonnie could see that. He was broader than he had been. He had stubble and honestly, he was so hot now that Bonnie thought might be drooling. Kai had always been a smokeshow, but he went from son to daddy real quick. And this black trench coat he was wearing with a high collar – well it only added to the bad boy look.

"What happened to you?"

Kai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Damon went charging to him in a blur, but Kai held his hand up and froze him there. Damon was still awake, she could tell because his eyes were darting frantically around the room, but he appeared unable to speak or move.

"Jo and I merged so I got an upgrade, obvs," he laughed in a self-deprecating way. "Then the weirdest thing happened, I started to like excrete this like alien liquid from my eyes."

"You mean you cried?" Elena said gaping at him.

"Yeah," Kai bobbed his head in acknowledgement, but his eyes never left Bonnie's. "So I googled it and like apparently I've caught feelings."

"Is it permanent?" Bonnie asked trying to keep the hopeful note out of her voice and failing miserably.

For the first time since she had met him, Kai looked at a loss for words. His gaze was uncertain, but he gave a tentative nod. "I think so."

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Elena cried mystified.

Jeremy finally sat up straight, joining the conversation.

"So you've got feelings now, great. Now get out," Jeremy snapped.

Kai tossed Damon into the wall and his expression was still less confident, but his confidence was returning.

"You're gonna regret that," Damon snarled.

"Nope, I don't think I am. I'm like mega powerful now that I'm the coven leader. Also I'm not here for any of you losers. I'm here for my girl."

Bonnie stared at him as shocked as the rest of them. Damon cursed and snarled.

"Me?" she stammered.

"C'mon, Bon you know I like you and now that I have actual feelings?" he grimaced and tried to explain. "Like now it's really real."

"You can't be serious," Damon groaned. The disgust was evident in his voice. "Can I kill him yet?"

"Damon," Elena cautioned.

"What the fuck is happening?" Jeremy muttered. "Bon?"

But Bonnie heard none of them. All she saw was Kai.

"Then why didn't you come sooner?"

"Kinda had to sort out my feelings," Kai shoved his hands in his pockets. "See, I used to think I had them, but I didn't, not really and it turns out they are kind of tricky. So I had to do some Googling and some processing. But I worked it out and I'm totally into you so what do you say? Do you want to skip town with me?"

YES! Every fiber of her being screamed, she even took a step toward him. But something inside of her stopped her. Maybe it was the last sensible bone or maybe after everything that had happened to her, she just wasn't as brave as she had once been.

"And go where?"

"I have to get my coven in order and since you're a solitary witch, I thought it might be up your alley. Or we could skip out on them and travel the world. Whatever you want."

Whatever she wanted? Now there was a more enticing offer than she had ever heard before in her life. No one had ever asked her what she wanted to do before, at least not about anything important.

Bonnie knew they were all watching and staring, but she didn't care. She ran to him anyway. She threw her arms around Kai's neck and he picked her up, spinning her around. She felt a surge of magic and when he put her down, she didn't recognize the scenery. She was in a modern apartment, overlooking a city.

"Where are we?" she looked up at Kai.

He grinned down at her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. When his silver ring touched her skin, electricity and magic sparked up inside of her.

"My apartment in Portland. We can go somewhere else if you want to, but I figured we should skip out on the Salvatores before they tried to kill me."

"Probably smart," she agreed with a wry smile. "Are you sure you want to fix things with your coven?"

"Worried I'm going to go looney-toon and murder them all?"  
Bonnie grimaced guiltily. "Maybe a little."

He tugged on her hair. "I'm not going to go looney-toon on anyone. Scout's honor," he held his fingers up.

"Were you a boy's scout?"

"Is that the point?"

"Yes."

"No," he touched his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms more securely to her waist. She snuggled into his body. Warmth filled her as she took in the physical changes, he was bigger and bulkier. It sent a thrill through her. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about dinner and then we see?"

"Sounds perfect," his smile was wicked.

And she returned it with a smile of her own.

**Thank you so much for reading! I have another bonkai request that will be up later today along with Timeless. Let me know what you thought of this update, reviews give me life. If you want to request a kennett, bonkai or nabrina drabble, you can send me an ask on tumblr. I'm fireismyelement. **

**Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A request from madeunmexico for the sequel to Kai asking Bonnie on a date.**

Bonnie snatched her popcorn back from Kai.

"Hey!"

When he tried to take it back she slapped his hand away.

"You have your own snacks," she hissed.

The only reason she didn't set him on fire was because they were in public. And she had agreed to one date to get him off her case. She had noticed Kai's obsession with her. She would have had to blind to miss it and she figured the best way to get him to leave her alone was to give him what he wanted. Except she had planned to be the world's worst date.

But since she couldn't be too obvious about it or he would catch on, she had let him pick the movie. And even let him take her out to dinner beforehand. During which time, she had sulked and complained. She had even talked at length about ex-boyfriends, even made up a couple.

Unfortunately, Kai had taken it all with good grace. He'd laughed it off saying she hadn't seen anything yet.

"Yeah, but I offered to share my pork rinds," Kai said waving the box at her.

"Well I think those are disgusting and I don't want to share my popcorn with you."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be in a bad mood for the whole date?"

"I'm not in a bad mood. This is just what I'm like as a date."

"Liar," Kai snorted.

"just shut up. Your stupid horror movie is going to start any minute."

The movie trailers had started so hopefully the movie would start.

Kai winked at her and slung his arm around her shoulder. She punched his chest and he withdrew his arm.

"Wait until we get to the scary parts then you'll be begging me to snuggle you."

"That will never happen."

Kai rolled his eyes and went back to munching on his pork rinds. And he was not one for chewing quietly, Bonnie discovered. She clenched her jaw and took several deep breaths to keep from punching him.

The movie started just before she lost control and hit him in the face. That was a lucky break for Kai. And even Bonnie had to admit, Kai had a lot of them. Otherwise, he would have been dead years ago.

It was pretty good for a horror movie. But it wasn't scary or maybe that was just her and Kai. The rest of the audience spent a lot of time jumping and screaming. There were some fourteen year old girls in the back row, who hadn't stopped screaming since the first jump scare.

"Do you think people would mind if I told them to shut up?" Kai whispered.

He glanced behind him and she saw he meant those same girls.

"I know I wouldn't," she muttered.

Kai snickered and slung his arm around her shoulder. This time she let him, but gave him an annoyed look, one he ignored.

"So correct me, if I'm wrong, Bonster, but you don't seem even the tinsiest bit scared of this movie?"

"I'm not so your plan to scare me into your arms has failed miserably."

Kai chuckled. He ran his nose along the shell of her ear. She repressed a shiver, but she closed her eyes. Something that didn't escape Kai's sharp eyes. He pressed his nose closer.

"How come you aren't scared? Not that I'm complaining, but in my experience, horror movies usually do the trick."

"You've seen enough of my life that by now you should know, I don't scare easy."

"I'll say."

"And stop touching me."

"Why?"

"Why?" she hissed again. "Because I'm scared you'll siphon me first chance you get."

With that, Kai held his hands up and made a show of retreating to his space.

"For the record, I wouldn't."

"You've done it before."

"I've changed."

"I don't believe you."

"Guess I'll just have to convince you I have."

But it was said without his usual arrogance and certainty. Since the merge she had seen glimpses of this new Kai and she had no idea whether or not she bought it. But even Damon seemed to think he had feelings now. Not that she considered Damon an expert on feelings.

After the movie, Bonnie wasn't about to get into Kai's car.

"Why did you drive yourself on a date?" Kai said looking at her in complete exasperation. "First you won't let me pick you up and now I can't even drive you home?"

"Because you have tried to kill me!"

"You tried to kill me first!"

Bonnie growled. He had a point there, but in her defense, he had been 100 % evil back then. Now he was maybe more like 80 % evil.

"And besides, I need my car so no, you can't drive me home."

"Oh, Bonnie, sometimes I wonder if you actually are a witch," he clucked his tongue with disapproval. "I can just magic your car home to you."

"So not happening. Thanks for the date, see you around."

With that, Bonnie unlocked her car. She got in and sped past a laughing Kai.

Unfortunately for her, when she got home to the Salvatore boarding house, Kai was waiting for her in the driveway. She walked past him when she got out of the car. Kai being Kai followed her. He dogged every step.

"Where are you going, Bonster?"

"Home. What are you doing here?"

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?"

"The kind I can escape from?"

"Come on, Bon. Why did you even agree to this date if you weren't at least a little willing to give me a second chance?"

Bonnie sighed and turned to look at him. She couldn't tell Kai that she was attracted to him. So she decided to tell him the second reason.

"Because I knew you wouldn't give up and I just wanted you to go away."

Kai stared at her. His jaw was working tensely and if it had been anyone other than him, she would say she had hurt his feelings. He ran his hand through his hair.

"So this chemistry thing – it's one sided? You don't feel a spark?"

Bonnie thought back to when they had first met. She had used her magic to find the ascendant and touched his chest. Then he had put his hand over hers. His touch had been warm and with her magic coursing through her, the sensation had been intensified. It had taken every ounce of her will power to do what she did next. Then she thought of all those other moments when he flirted. How sometimes, she did feel a spark. Just as she had done when he asked her out at The Grill.

But that was not something she could tell him. And she couldn't lie because he would probably see right through that. So she did the only thing she could and walked away from him.

Kai caught up to her and stood in front of her.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Bonnie stared at him, starting to feel desperate. If he didn't back off soon, she was going to do something stupid like blurt the truth out because when it came to Kai – well she always had a short fuse.

"Because! Because you are making me crazy! Like you always do!" she exclaimed and waved her hands at him.

Kai flashed a wicked smile that could only mean trouble. Next thing she knew, he had his hand around her wrist. Her first instinct was to panic and she froze. If he siphoned her – but instead, he pulled her close. Her chest was flush against his and he kissed her. It was scorching and she gasped.

He tried to deepen the kiss and she slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell?" Kai grumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Kai gave her a heated look and something inside of her snapped. She grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. It was rough and punishing. She felt his surprise and when he kissed her back. It was electrifying and every inch of her was on fire. She pulled back gasping for breath.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow night at say seven?" Kai asked with a self-satisfied smirk that made her want to slap him again or maybe kiss him.

"Fine, and don't be late," she warned.

With that, she went inside. Grinning from ear to ear like the fool she obviously was. This could only end badly, but boy was she going to enjoy the ride.

**Thank you so much to everyone for reading these drabbles. Please let me know what you thought of this one too. I know it was a little short, but hey there was bonkai smooching, so that's something, right? If you want to request a bonkai or kennett drabble leave me an ask on tumblr. I'm fireismyelement97. I love working on these requests so it's always good fun! **

**Izzy**

**Bellavida0213: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! The second one was my favorite of the two as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Can you write a sequel to your bonkai one shot "clarity" or just a one shot of bonkai being coven leaders? **

**I decided to both. So here is a sequel to Clarity where they also are coven leaders. Hope you like it and it's a little bit crack just like the last one. Also I'm completely ignoring canon as usual. **

Bonnie had zero regrets about leaving Mystic Falls with Kai. After everything they had been through all of the hurt and pain, he had still come back for her. At least, normally she didn't have any regrets. At the moment, she was experiencing doubt.

Portland was not all it was cracked up to be. She missed the warmer weather in Virginia and she missed her friends. Sure Elena and the Salvatores were pretty shitty. But she had Caroline and Matt, at least she used to. And maybe if she had stuck around, they would have been able to find their way back to each other.

Instead, now she was stuck with Kai and his fractured, disloyal, paranoid and downright psychotic coven. Some of the members weren't so bad. Liv had returned, but she was so outright hostile toward Kai to the point where her friendship with Bonnie was destroyed. And trying to put the rest of them back together was proving beyond impossible.

Yet Kai was trying. He was doing everything a coven leader should, but Bonnie knew it still fell short. There was just too much bad blood between him and the rest of the Geminis. But she couldn't abandon him now. Not when he needed her more than ever. Because Kai was different. When he was a sociopath, he hadn't needed anyone. Now he did or at least, Bonnie hoped he needed her.

That was the only reason she was here tonight. At his side and on this ridiculous throne. Kai was throwing a party to celebrate the lunar eclipse and tonight the coven would perform a ritual together. For the first time since Joshua's death.

Kai reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and glanced over. He did look good. He suited black and white. He wore black dress pants with a crisp white shirt. But he was still himself, he hadn't dressed the way Gemini coven dictated for an event such as this, but she knew later he would put on the traditional cloak. But that was the only acquiescence he was willing to make. The silver rings and pendant at his throat were proof of that. Along with the black combat boots he wore.

Bonnie for her part had allowed some of the women in the coven to choose her outfit. She was already enough of an outsider. She didn't need to look like it and unlike Kai she had no claim to the throne she sat on.

Wanting to look the part of consort, she had worn a black dress. It was an empire waist with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was tulle and embroidered with gold stars. As was the bust, which made it a little tough to breathe in, but that was fine. Her short hair had been straightened for the event and she wore black eyeshadow with gold glitter blended in. Her lips were nude. Her throat was heavy with the gold necklace Kai had given her, it had once belonged to his mom. It was large with several stars melded together. Her a gold star tiara was in her hair. Next to Kai, she felt overdressed.

"You look beautiful, Bonster."

"Thanks," she smiled and blushed. "Are you sure about this? We could still leave."

Kai looked pained and his jaw worked. She knew that meant he was considering her offer. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"I fought to be coven leader. Before it was for myself, but now? I owe it to the Geminis to at least try."

"You don't owe them shit," Bonnie said in a hushed voice. "They ostracized you, let your dad abuse you and then when you finally snapped, they sent you to an alternate dimension. One where you would suffer for all eternity."

"And at the time I deserved it. I killed my siblings for power."

"Because of your dad. He turned you into a monster. I don't know much about sociopaths, but I know they're made, not born."

"We don't know that for sure," he said and smirked. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "If you want to bail, I won't blame you. But I will follow you."

That was all the reassurance she needed.

"No, I'm on your side. if you need to see this through, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Sometimes, Bonnie couldn't believe the difference in Kai. It was like he was a brand new man and in a way, she supposed he was.

"I know."

Bonnie's attention was drawn toward the crowd. The Geminis were a suspicious lot for sure, but they did know how to party. She noticed most of them were dressed like her. And they poured drinks generously. Others were on the dance floor.

The party was located in the backyard of Kai's childhood home, in the dead of winter. Torches were strategically placed around the space. With a few warming spells cast on them to combat the chill of the frigid winter air. Circular tables were placed around the space and each coven member had assigned seating based on their family's ranking and skill. But none were at the dais where Kai's throne was seated next to hers.

Liv was at one of the front tables and occasionally, she shot Kai a nasty look. When Bonnie caught her eye, she made an attempt at a friendly smile, one that appeared to go unnoticed. Until Liv rose to her feet and approached. She stopped a few several feet away from Bonnie and curtsied as custom dictated at formal events.

"Please don't," Bonnie said with a grimace. Unlike Kai, she was not comfortable with all of the rules and protocols that suffocated the coven members. "Are you having a good time, Liv?"

"Would be better if Luke was here," she said with another pointed look in Kai's direction. Kai's jaw clenched, but he looked away. "But it's alright. Just thought I should warn the two of you that Jason is back to his old bullshit."

That caught Kai's attention. "What?"

"What's Jason doing? And who is Jason?"

She hadn't had time to become familiar with all of the Geminis. Not like Kai, who had grown up with them.

"Nothing good," Kai said. "Let me take a stab at it. Ritual sacrifice? Ooh torturing small animals? Letting vampires in on coven business? Am I close?"

Liv nodded and her eyes hardened. "He's been casting blood spells for vampires."

Bonnie's blood ran cold. She didn't know much about that kind of magic, it wasn't something she had ever been interested in practicing, but she knew enough to know it involved human sacrifice like Expression. And that it could be used to give vampires added strength.

"But why would he help vampires?" Bonnie asked aware of the hypocrisy. She herself had been on their side more times than she cared to admit.

"To overthrow me," Kai said through clenched teeth. "Go, find out what you can."

Liv nodded and disappeared back into the crowd.

Bonnie rose to her feet and smiled at Kai. If Liv's intel was good then there were vampires on the outskirts of the party just waiting to attack. Vampires with enhanced powers, who knew what that meant? Was that why they couldn't sense them? Or had Jason cloaked them?

"Would you dance with me, my King?" Bonnie said in a teasing tone. She almost fooled herself into thinking everything was fine.

"I'd love to, my beautiful Queen."

Kai rose to his feet. He took her hand and led her to the center of the dancefloor. He swept her into his arms and led her in an ancient, traditional dance of the Geminis. For a split second, she allowed herself to enjoy the music and the rhythm as well as the feel of Kai's arms around her. How he could make her feel safe no matter the circumstances.

But that one moment was all she could allow herself. And one glance at Kai told her, he wasn't allowing himself any such indulgences. His gaze was schooled into a pleasant mask she hadn't seen since his days as a sociopath. And she felt the ripple of magic in the air around him. He was sending covert messages through that magic the Geminis had. It was ancient, powerful and there were secret spells she had yet to master and learn. Of course, there were things she knew, he didn't.

The thing that bothered her, was the number of potential allies in this room. There were only a handful of the youngest members, who were too young to remember Kai that were loyal to him. They were the ones that were so tired of Joshua's reign, they didn't care how bad Kai might turn out to be. Only that he wasn't Joshua. They were those that had begun to become more and more loyal as they saw what a good leader Kai was and how much he kept improving as he grew into the role.

Then there were the others, the ones that remember Kai so clearly they were too scared of him to be disloyal. Bonnie suspected their loyalty was only skin deep. As for some of the older, members there was a possibility one or two felt guilty for ignoring Joshua's abuse. But Bonnie didn't put much stock in them.

Their best bet, were the fanatics. The ones, who hated vampires more than they could ever hate Kai because he might be an abomination, but at least he was a warlock. There was a scary amount of them in the Gemini coven. And they were the ones that would fight for no other reason than that they wanted all vampires dead.

"We are so dead," Bonnie mumbled.

Kai snorted before he kissed her softly on the lips. It was a gentle, lingering kiss that scorched her. Her breath caught in her throat and she imagined all of the other things they could do. All of the things they had already done in the bedroom. During their first week together, they hadn't set foot outside of Kai's apartment once. Might never have resurfaced, if it wasn't for the coven that demanded his attention.

"No one is dying here tonight except for those already dead vamps and that pesky Jason," Kai winked at her. "And well maybe a few casualties, but c'mon the Gemini coven doesn't end tonight. Between you and me, we have more than enough firepower to take 'em. Teaming up with others is just a precaution."

She wasn't sure she bought that. He didn't usually talk that much anymore. Gaining empathy had cost him most of his smooth talking ways. Now that he could feel self-conscious, he wasn't as smooth and she found she liked that about him. It made her trust him in a way she never could have before.

Slowly something important dawned on Bonnie and it was so obvious she could have smacked herself. It allowed her to return Kai's smile.

"I have faced way worse odds than this before and with way worse backup."

"That's my girl."

Kai's grin broadened and he touched his forehead to hers. One thing was for sure with or without empathy Kai was brave. Then their moment was over and he was back to sending messages to his coven. Magic crackled in the air and she pressed herself closer. Kai's magic was powerful and it hit her skin like an electric current. Her whole body hummed and she craved more.

When she followed Kai to Portland she had spent a lot of time practicing magic with him and his coven. Sometimes it was just the two of them and channeling Kai was the greatest rush of her life. More than it was the first time in years, she had time to study magic just for the purpose of learning and growing as a witch. It made her miss her Grams and feel closer to her.

The flames died and Bonnie tensed. She let go of Kai and readied her magic. She heard murmurs and cries of surprise. But there were other reactions as well.

"Stay calm," one voice said.

"Get ready," Liv said in a calm voice that Bonnie felt the situation didn't warrant.

"Everyone calm the fuck down," Kai said. "Halston, go shield the kids. Take Liv with you."

"Fuck you," Liz snarled, but she disappeared in a whirl.

Bonnie knew that no matter how much Liv might hate Kai, she wouldn't let anyone attack the coven. Even if she hated the coven as much as she hated Kai. Both facts that made Bonnie think Joshua had royally fucked up all of his kids and in Liv's case he hadn't needed much time.

In the blink of an eye, Bonnie sensed something through the darkness. Magic and it didn't belong to Kai this time. Then there was something else an aura of death that was all too familiar. There was a time in Mystic Falls when she was so accustomed to it, she wouldn't have noticed it.

Vampires.

Bonnie took Kai's hand as much for courage as for power. As usual when in a magical battle they would channel each.

Bonnie raised her hand in the direction of one of the vampires. She closed her eyes and raised her magic inside of her.

"INCENDIA!"

A grim smile came to her face as she felt the spell take effect. The vampire screamed and disappeared in a blur. More than that she felt Kai's essence, she could feel his magic course through her. It was as ancient and powerful as the Gemini coven itself. And just as dark.

Kai raised his hands and chanted something in Latin. In a burst of light glowing orbs settled over the group and illuminated the chaos. And it was chaos. Vampires were running through the crowd with blood from their lips. Witches and warlocks were crumbled on the ground. Others were throwing spells around, bright dangerously beautiful spells that cast colors in the air and devastation.

But at the center of this chaos was Jason. He wore a black hood like so many of the coven members on ritual night. His was hood was thrown back and his blonde hair flowed freely. He was beautiful and to Bonnie he looked like one of those angel paintings she had seen in art class. But there was a darkness and a hardness to his eyes that was missing in the paintings. One that made Bonnie see pure evil.

She detached from Kai and stormed toward Jason. She hurled spells blindly left and right as she passed them. Barely sparing a glance to ensure they hit their mark.

"BONNIE!" Kai roared.

A quick look over her shoulder and she saw Kai was trying to follow her. He looked more furious than she had seen him in a long time. Well not since they went toe to toe in the prison world. But each time he tried to reach her vampires swarmed him, almost like they had orders to keep Kai away from Jason, which was exactly _why _Bonnie was going to take him out.

A vampire came at her and she raised her hand. With one look and a silent spell the vampire was suspended in mid-air. She smirked and murmured the Latin incantation to a spell Kai had taught her. The vampire's face contorted with pain as she continued her casting. In seconds, his heart had dissolved. His face turned ashy and she let his dead body hit the floor.

"MOTUS!" Bonnie screamed and aimed it at Jason.

Jason flew backwards. He hit a tree with a thwack and when he looked up at her, she saw pure rage in his eyes. Bonnie stalked toward him and flames shot out of the palm of Jason's hand. She ducked and raised a protective shield around her. Her palms were splayed toward the ground and she grit her teeth as she struggled to keep the shield up against the constant assault. Her brow sweat and keeping the shield up as flames hit it, physically hurt. Sweat beaded on her brow.

"Think Bonnie. Think," she mumbled at herself.

The answer came to her like a bolt of lightning. She slammed her fist into the ground and the flames stopped. She looked up just in time to see vines and roots shooting out of the ground. They wrapped themselves around Jason and started pulling him under ground.

Bonnie released the shield and rose to her feet. She walked over to Jason and stopped to survey him. His beautiful face was contorted in pain and she considered it a shame that someone so handsome could be so evil. It was the same thing she had once thought about Kai. But he had changed and somehow, she didn't think Jason had that in him.

"Bonnie," Kai growled and she looked over.

"Where did you come from?" Bonnie asked with a furrow in her brow.

The last time she had looked Kai had been in the middle of a circle of vampires. She should have known it wouldn't have taken more than a few minutes for him to kill them.

"Teleportation. The vamps made a break for it, but they won't get far. I sent a team after them."

"Good. What do you want to do about Jason?"

Bonnie had a few ideas, but he was the coven leader. And she was consort, a role she was still trying to find her footing in. She spent a lot of time trying not to overstep. So much so that she barely had time to help Kai lead. But he hadn't complained or tried to push her into a more active role, which she appreciated as she wasn't particularly eager to get involved in the more political side of things.

"I would say execution," Kai cocked his head to the side. "But since he helped vampires I'm inclined to say tortured to death."

Bonnie grimaced. "Kai -"

"I know, that'll just make me look like the sociopath I used to be."

"Might be a good idea if you want to scare everyone into line," Bonnie said after a minute of thinking about it. "But take it from me once you cross that line when you can feel? It changes you."

Kai caught her hand and pulled her to him. She caught herself with her hand on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His lips brushed hers.

"What would I do without you, Bonster?"

"Stupidly, torture him to death."

Kai waved his hand at Jason. He disappeared in a blur and Bonnie knew he had been transferred to the dungeon. Yes, Kai's family home had a dungeon, which was something that never ceased to creep her out. But she knew Jason at least won't get out of there any time soon. Not until Kai took him out for the execution.

Since Kai took over there had been a couple of executions. Not many, but there had been the occasional witch or warlock, who took it in their head to break coven law to send Kai back to a prison world. But Bonnie had helped him stop each attack. Yet every single execution had taken an emotional toll on him. That was how she knew he had truly changed.

"What do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

They turned around together to face the rest of the coven. They were staring at them in a mixture of exhaustion and fear. A few were injured.

"Those of you, who are injured go see my sister and Diana. They're inside with the children. The rest of you, well fought and go home. I'll clean up this mess."

Bonnie saw the rare grateful smile before a slow applause broke out. Eventually, the applause was thunderous and Bonnie heard people shout Kai's name.

"All hail our King and Queen!" a voice at the back shouted.

Bonnie tried to hide her shock and confusion. Instead, she did her best to smile back at the crowd. Kai grinned from ear to ear and waved.

"Go on, get out of here," Kai said when the admiration became too much even for him.

Bonnie waited impatiently for the coven to leave. She didn't feel a pressing need to socialize and she ached for it to just be her and Kai. She loved living here with him and she had never eaten as much good food since they moved in together.

"Finally, it's just us," Bonnie sighed and let her head fall on his chest.

Kai's arm went around her shoulders and his warmth seeped into her.

"Now there's something I'd never thought I would hear you say."

Bonnie grinned. "Things change. My Grams use to say, life has a way of surprising you. You definitely did."

"I wasn't exactly Prince Charming when we met."

"Yeah, I'll say," Bonnie said thinking back to how many times they tried to kill each other in the prison world.

"But the really crazy thing is I loved you even back then. Back before I understood what love was."

"Kai -"

He kissed her. It was a searing kiss that stole her breath away. She gasped for breath and he rested his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Bonster."

"I love you too, Kai."

**Let me know what you thought about this installment. I'm loving bonkai as coven leaders. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumbr and I do accept bonkai and kennett requests as well as nabrina and calbrina so send me an ask. **

**\- Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm thrilled to hear you thought chap. 2 was precious.**

**Guest: Thanks! I know right? I love crazy Kai and everything he did post 1904 prison world is pure fiction, I consider it poor fanfic. **

**AnaIsabel1: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I always love reading your reviews, thanks again.**


End file.
